un cambio en la historia
by joker3029
Summary: nacido en una familia sangre pura , pero abandonado en el mundo muggle , criado con principios e ideas diferentes , pero sobretodo , crecio en una familia llena de amor, en que afectara el futuro , original por kugorame gale
1. chapter 1

**antes de iniciar , quiero decir que la historia es de kugorame gale , yo la continuare como un favor realizado a su persona ,tratare que se asemeje la historia a los archivos que me envio , sin mas gracias por leer**

era de noche en la masion malfoy, en la recamara de los señores , se encontraba la esposa , narcissa malfoy de soltera black en el lavor de parto

aaaahhh- gritaba narcissa malfoy , se notaba el sudor en su frente , y las respiraciones pausadas

un poco mas señora malfoy - alentaba el medimago , ya que el pequeño cuerpo ya estaba casi expulsado- un empujon mas señora

se escucho en la alcoba el grito de ella mas el agudo llanto del recien nacido , en ese momento nacio el heredero de los malfoy's

felicidades señora malfoy ,es un varon sano - comento el mago mientras le aplicaba un hechizo de limpieza , y lo envolvia en las mantas

lucius , tenemos un varon- dijo cansadamnente narcissa , viendo a su esposo que se mantenia al margen

si , querida - contesto con orgullo - lo hiciste exelente

mientras ellos estaban en su mubdo , el medimago que tenia al bebe en sus brazo , conjuro un hechizo silencioso , y es que era para saber si poseia magia o no , pero al aplicarlo no surtio efecto alguno , lo volvio a realizar pensando que cometio algun error , pero no ...

señores malfoys - le dijo seriamente el medimago - hay dos noticias , una buena y otra mala - los presentes olvidaron todob, sumergiendose todo en un silencio , que fue roto por el señor

¿que pasa? ¿cuales?- le dijo auntoritariamente , pensando lo peor de su heredero

el bebe es muy sano , pero ,...no tiene magia , es un squid

el asombro en los rostros de los padres era grande , jamas imaginaron que esa noticia , nunca les paso por la cabeza esa posibilidad , todo los planes en el futuro hechos trizas con tan solo tres palabras

q..que ha dicho , creo que escuche mal- lucius saliendo del shock- escuche que dijo que mi hijo era un sucio squid

escucho bien señor malfoy , la cratura no posee ni una pizca de magia- se formo un silencio pero se veia como el rostro de malfoy se deformaba al enfado , de un arranque de ira se acerco rapidamente al medimago , bajo la atenta mirada de narcissa , como tomaba bruscamente al bebe , asiendolo llorar

lucius- hablo debilmente la señora malfoy , sintiendose como su corazon se rompia en mil pedazos

primero muerto antes de tener esta aberracion en mi familia- siseo - dobby

si amo- apareciendo

tomalo , y abandonalo en un lugar en donde nunca lo encuntre- soltando al bebe , casi tirandolo si no fuera atrapado por el elfo domestico

y pensar que es mi carne y sangre esa cosa - viendolo por ultima vez antes de salir azotando la puerta

el elfo desaparecio no sin antes escuchar la voz debil de su ama , dobby que lo encuentre alguien...y asi dobby aparecio en un parque muggle , ya era tarde , la oscuridad y el frio nocturno asi lo dictaba, no se vea a ningun muggle por el lugar , el bebe empezo a llorar

lo siento , dobby tiene que aserlo- le dijo dejandolo en una caja que estaba entre la basura de alli, llorando por lo que tenia que hacer - dobby lo lamenta pequeño amo ...

el elfo desaparecio , dejando solo al crio , en un mundo nuevo para el , sin saber nada , el frio empezaba aumentar , haciendo llorar al bebe , pero quien lo escucharia , en el parque estaba en calma que era rota por el agudo llanto

un hombre caminaba entre la oscuridad , eran casi las doce de la noche , y el frio calaba hasta los huesos , decidio el tomar un atajo , decidio tomar por el parque para llegar mas rapido a su vehiculo , iba caminando tranquilamente pero un sonido le llamo la atencion

¿acaso es un llanto?-penso apresurandose y viendo de donde provenia ,con forme mas caminaba mas fuerte se escuchaba , hasta que lo encontro , el provenir del llanto , era entre los botes de basura , se acerco a la pequeña caja , retirando las mantas , y alli estaba un bebe , era de piel blanca , una matita de pelo rubio , no era rosado , tenia los labios azules por el frio , sin pensarlo dos veces , se quito la chaqueta , envolviendolo - shhh , no llores pequeño - mesiendolo suave para tranquilizarlo. - no tienes que llorar mas- fijandose si acaso a lo lejos visualizaba alguna silueta- yo te cuidare...

el señor se marcho con el crio en brazos hasta su coche , arrancando , diriguiendose a su hogar , tardaron 25 minutos en llegar a su casa , en donde su esposa le esperaba , el bebe en el transcurso del camino se durmio

cielo - dijo la señora cuando vio a su esposo , pero al ver que no saludaba como siempre - ¿que pasa? ¿que es eso?- señalando el bulto entre los brazos de su marido

mi amor , yo estaba por el parque y ...bueno lo vi ...- quitando las manta y chaqueta para que su mujer viera a la criatura - estaba solo , fue abandonado...yo ..

dios , quien haria tal atrocidad - acercabdose para verle mejor - es tan pequeño - tocandolo suavemente con su dedo pero el vebe la tomo de la manita , chupandolo - parece que tiene hambre...cielo - señalado para que se lo pasara ,el señor al compreder la accion se lo dio con cuidado , la señora se fue a la sala mientras que su marido a la cocina a preparar una formula

el crio empezo a llorar por la hambre , la señora al ver que se tardaba su esposo decido darle de su propio pecho , amamantarlo , el niño comia tranquilamente muentras la señora le cantaba una nana, para cuando llego su esposo se estampo contra tal imagen , siempre quisieron ellos tener varios hijos pero por desgracia solo pudieron terner una niña

es precioso , mirarle - le dijo a su esposo con ciertas lagrimas - no se como alguien puede hacerle esto a un ser inocente..- volviendo su mirada al bebe y este la miraba con sus ojotos grices - recuerdas como siempre deseamos mas hijos- comento ella

po supuesto, y me diste una niña preciosa-

yo quiero que sea parte de esta familia - comento con esperanza - quiero que sea nuestro hijo...

me parece bien , es lo que yo te pensaba pedir- le dijo acercandose a ella- olvida su inicio , el es nuestro presente junto a hermione- su esposa asentia - el es fuerte como un drago , no es cierto draco - acariciando la cabeza del infante

draco...draco jayde grange , nuestro hijo jonh- contesto mirando al dormido bebe

sin darse cuenta el destino ya estaba sellado..


	2. hermanos

niños despierten , el desayuno esta listo - hablaba john , era un hombre alto , de aspecto intimidante a simple vista pero demasiado humilde y cariñoso , poseia un cabello castaño en rulos (ondulado) - si no se levantan llegaran tarde al zoologico y dudo que deseen faltar

unos minutos despues resivio respuesta de uno de los niños , especificamente del varon que salio disparado de su carto en pijama de cuadros y desaliniado entrando sin preanbulos al cuarto del frente , alli estaba profundamente dormida en su cama , cuando de repente el niño rubio platino la tiro de la cama despertandose en proceso

que...tuuu - dijo señalando acusadoramente , el niño sonrio de medio lado para luego salir corriendo , por otra parte el adulto miraba toda la escena negando con la cabeza , sin duda eran hermanos , - vuelve cobarde

se escuchaban por el pasillo las risas , corretearon por toda la casa

elena y john geanger tenia un sonrisa en sus rostros , viendo como los dos infantes jugaban , sabian que ninguno de ellos se enojaban verdaderamente con el otro por mucho tiempo , mas bien se protegian y apoyaban , siempre , hermione era la mayor y por ende la mas aventurera en diferentes aspectos , draco por su parte al ser el menor y mas precabido y astuto , eran como fuego y hielo , una perfecta combinacion a la hora de hacer travesuras

draco , hermione desayunen , les hice su favorito - hablo elena con cariño llamando la atencion los dos , ellos se miraron entre si mismo como si supieran que pensaban , en su rostro se formo una sonrisa antes de exclamar

panqueques y creepas - gritaron feliz los dos antes de dirigirse a la mesa y empezar a comer con ganas

emocionados por lo de hoy?? - dijo john tomando un poco de cafe

por supuesto papa , es una excursion fuera de la escuela , ¿quien no estaria feliz ? - hermione asentia a lo que decia su hermano , draco la miro por unos instantes para continuar - ventajas de ser una escuela privada

hay que apresurarnos dragon

si mione , tienes que domar esa melena - dicho eso proboco una ola de risas por aprte de los presente

. despues desayunar y ducharse , bajaron a la primera planta ya vestidos con su uniforme , consistia de un saco color azul marino con el logotipo de la escuela , camisa blanca , corbata rayada azul y un pantalon corto ( short) color azul marino, falda en niñas , calsetines negros y zapatos a juegos

¿como nos vemos? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo

se ven bien , cariño , pero debemos irnos , no quieren llegar tarde verdad

cinco minutos despues estaban ya en el auto camino a la escuela , tardaron en llegar al rededor de 20 minutos y eso que hoy no habia trafico

adios papa /mama - se despieron mientras se encaminaban a dentro , las clases empezaron con nornalidad , primero matematicas , ciencias , biologia , educacion fisica , historia , hasta que llego las 4:30 de la tarde , el momento en que todo el salon salio a fuera en donde los esperaba el autobus , todos estaban emocionados

genial , no lo crees draco - hablo benny un compañero mientras admiraba la entrada del zoologico

veremos serpientes , y sapos - exclamo otro , siguieron hablando de lo que verian. , pero a su lado un grupo de niñas se acercaron

son asquerosos , no se como puedes ser amigos de ellos draco , no , sabes no sabemos como puedes de tener como parienete a esa -hablo ema la lider de ese grupo señalando al frente , draco solo fruncio la cara mirando de reojo a su hermana que estaba detras de el hablando con sergio pero se callo al sentir una mirada - mirala no son iguales , ella es fea , tu lindo , ella es insifrible y rara , tu genial draco , sabes puedes estar a nuestro lado

callate ema eres odiosa - siseo enojado el rubioplatino - y esa insufrible es mi hermana , es mi alma gemela , antes muerto que estar cercas tuyo ...

se alejo llevandose con sigo a hermione de la mano , maldecia en voz baja sin darse cuenta que entraron a la casa de reptil antes de tiempo que el grupo del salon

draco...- murmuro por lo bajo la castaña

no le hagas caso mione , es una niña estupida - seguian caminando sin ver al frente , pero de un momento a otro choco contra alguien deteniendose - pero que..

fijate donde caminas , acaso estas ciego - grito un niño obeso a persoectiva de draco y hermione , a su lado del rechoncho estaba dos niños flacho solo que uno llevaba gafas , sin previo aviso le niño gordito empujo a draco - estas asustado

miralo dursly , no habla del miedo , jajajajajja - se mofaron

si , tienes razon - dijo complacido dursly , pero su atencion se fue a la niña de melena castaña -mira tiene a su lado a un espantapajaros

disculpa , pero creo que no oi - reacciono de pronto draco - que dijiste cerdito?

¿como me llamaste?

te dije cerdito , pobreton , pareces una bola de grasa con patas

¿quien te crees que eres ? - fue interrumpido por el rubio platino

yo soy draco jayden granger y digo lo que se me de la regalada gana - imito la accion de empujarlo , dursly tenia la cara roja , tanto fue su enojo que golpeo con su puño con toda la intencion de golpear a draco pero este reacciono esquivandolo pero por desgracia le habia dado a hermione , le habia abierto el labio , sin previo aviso draco se abalanzo sobre el , callendo al suelo en el proceso golpenado constantemete

nadie.(golpe) toca ( golpe) a mi ( golpe) hermana(golpe) sin pagar las(golpe) consecuencias

harry miraba la riña de su primo y su amigo , el amigo de dursly trataba de separar al platino que estaba sobre el golpenadolo , sin saber que hacer exactamente harry se acerco con cuidado a la niña , viendo si estaba muy lastimada

ALEJATE DE ELLA -el grito de draco alerto a todos , se acerco dispuesto a darle su merecido al de gafas , pero justo cuando le pensaba golpear fue retenido por un guardia de segurida - sueltame , lastimaron a mi hermana - forjeteo pero fue imposible , era un adulto y el un niño

Dursly , cariño que te hicieron estos salvajes - petunia se acerco rapidamete a su retoño que estaba hecho bolita en el suelo

que paso?- hablo vernot ( no se coml se escribe) que llego a la par de su esposa , estaba exigiendo, los guardias balbusearon con respecto a la riña , un grupo de estudiantes venian entrando cuando la profesora vio a dos alumnos suyos

oficial que paso? ¿por que esta herido el señor y la señorita granger? - pregunto temerosa por las futuras represarias por parte de la directora y los padres de los niños

este salvaje se atevio a tocar a mione , mirela tiene el labio partido - protesto llamando la atencio. de todos

peor que dices muchachito mi dursly no lastimaria a nadie , es un angelito - vernot asintio por lo que dijo su esposa - pero no podemos decir lo mismo de ti ...

su cerdito es el responsable de todo , esta rellenito de maldad - siseo con veneno viendo a la mama del cerdito - ni siquiera hecho a la naranja se le quita las grasas de culpa , es que no le enseño modale al oing oing ( el sonido que hacen los cerdos)

basta joven granger ,llamare a sus padres - inrrumpio la profesora con auntoridad

media hora despues en la oficinas del zoologico estaban los señores granger preocupados por sus retoños

niños -entraron para luego abrazarlos - ¿que demonios paso? - viendo deteñidamente la herida de su hija y el desareglo del otro

disculpe señor , pero parece que hubo una pelea , segun las camaras de seguridad empezo el joven dursly dicha riña - el director del zoologico explico, por ende solo voltearon a ver con enojo a los padres de dursly

el señor john granger respiraba pesadamente eso y sin contar que con su tamaño lograba dar un aspecto de verdadero enojo , dio dos paso al frente john pero fue detenido por su esposa

su pongo que ya es todo , digo en fin ya lo hecho , hecho esta , ¿no? , no tiene caso arma otro alboroto , creo que lo mejor sera irnos , algo mas - al ver que negaban el director del zoologico - bueno si nos disculpa nos retiramos , venga niños - sonrio falsamente elena a los presentes retirandose


	3. adios casa

aqui el tercer capitulo , a la siguiente semana subiere el otro tal y como se lo prometi a kugorame , y si yo la conosco en persona y quiero decir que ella penso que podria trabajar en su carrera y continuar con esto pero se le complico , gracias a las personas por comprender

tranquilamente estaban los dos en la sala viendo la television las vacaciones de verano ya casi terminaban a un paso veloz , su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena para esta tarde , su padre estaba en su consultorio llegaria temprano a casa hoy , todo parecia tranquilo , demasiado calmado para el gusto de elena , quizas era paranoia pero desde el incidente de tres años atras en el zoologico , ese dia su niño llego con uno que otro golpe y desarreglado y su niña con su labio roto ,el unico consuelo era que no se repetiría eso de nuevo por algo era su madre ,mientras tanto draco veia un partido de futbol mientras que hermione le acompañaba en la sala leyendo un libro como siempre , estaba tan entrenidos cada quien en lo suyo cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta , que raro , no esperaban visitas y tampoco venia el correo hoy , los gemelos se miraron entre ellos extrañados

mione -llamo el menor , ella solo alzo una ceja temiendo lo que diría

si….-contesto la mayor , el rubio se tomo unos minutos escuchando tal llamado , si no abrían su madre se molestaría con los dos

ayer yo fui por el correo y limpie la sala , te toca a ti -sentencio muy seguro de si mismo , suspiro con pesar Hermione sabien de que no se libraría esta vez , asi que con todo el pesar del mundo se encamino a la puerta , encontrando a una mujer de edad avanzada en el marco , vistia un vestido como de internado , es decir demasiado viejo -¿puedo ayudarle?

Buenas tardes querida , supongo que es usted la señorita granger -dijo con toda amabilidad – me llamo minerva mcgonagall , ¿dime se encuentra sus padres?

Si….mama te buscan -grito eso ultimo , elena salio de la cocina rápidamente solo para encontrarse a una mujer parada en la entrada -buenas tardes , digame en que puedo ayudarle señora…

Mcgonagall , soy profesora de un colegio especia , no se si me permita pasar

Claro , por favor -se extraño pero aun asi dejo entrar a la señora a la casa , fueron a la sala en donde draco estaba ,el platino miraba extrañado a la recién llegada , sin ni siquiera pedir apago la televisión y se acomodo en el sillón junto a su hermana – desea un poco de te , agua …

Gracias pero asi estoy bien , ustedes deben ser draco jayden y Hermione jane granger , como les decía mi nombre es minerva mcgonagall , vengo del colegio de magia y hechizeria Hogwarts , fueron aceptados en hogwarts , se que es difícil de aceptar pero digamen ¿nunca a sentido que algo raro ocurre en su alrederor?¿cunado se enojan ,están tristes , enojados?, sucesos raros que no pueden explicar a eso se le llama magia accidental y es muy normal , se debe al estrés que están sometidos o emociones muy fuertes , pero nada que no se pueda controlar , aprenderán a manejar su magia en Hogwarts , la escuela se dividen en casas ravenclaw en donde van los inteligentes ,hufflepuff en donde van los nobles , griffyndor la casa de los valientes y slytherin en donde la astucia lo es todo..

La…magia de verdad …existe-minerva vio al varon asintiendo a su pregunta , de un momento a otra la profesora de transformo en un gato para luego regresar a su forma original dejando mas que asombrados a los presentes – q..que increíble

Gracias ,por el momento me retiro señora granger para que procese todo , mañana regresare a la misma hora para saber su decisión , tengan niños su cartas -les entrego dos cartas selladas , en cada una estaba escrito su nombre , cuando regresaron la mirada a la profesora esta había desaparecido , se miraron entre ellos completamente sumergido en silencio

Cariño , niños regrese y traque pastelillos -hablo alegremete john granger entrando a la casa , pero se extraño al no recibir la tan acostumbrada resivida , usulmente llegan corriendo draco y Hermione seguido de su esposa , se adentro a la casa y los vio en la sala -¿Qué pasa?

Ya todos en la mesa comiendo la cena mientras comían contaron lo sucedido antes de que el señor de la casa regresara , al principio creyo que era uno de los cuentos de sus hijos pero al ver a su esposa seria se lo tomo en serio , digo la magia existe , se suponía que eran cuentos de hadas , algo científicamente probado pero tal parecía que el destino les mostraba algo completamente diferente , sin mas inobediente la tarde paso calmadamente , pero los mas emocionados eran los gemelos , antes de dormir Hermione entro al cuarto de su hermano

Dragon -llamo con el apodo que de cariño , era un signo de confianza y seguridad por que sabia que siempre la protegería -¿Qué opinas de Hogwarts?

Para serte franco no se , por lo menos sabemos que lo que sucedia no eran sucesos extraños o que no estas loca para mi desgracia -se rio del puchero infantil que presentaba la castaña , amaba ver sus reacciones – tranquila mione , imagínate todo lo que aprenderemos alla , las aventuras , los dulces , las cosas que veremos solo tu y yo

Pero y si quedamos separados?- draco la vio con sus ojos grises , ese era el gran temor que tenia , nunca se habían separado , siempre las mismas clases , hobbies , y otros deportes , siempre eran ellos dos en su pequeño mundo no se veía a si mismo alejada de el

Recuerdas mione , juntos para siempre en lo bueno y en lo malo , eres mi alma gemela , juntos formamos una sola alma , no importa lo que digan los demás de que no somos iguales o en que tonta casa quedemos , siempre estare a tu lado por algo soy un drago , y yo protego mi tesoro mione -confeso , había salido de corazón cada una de esas palabras y parecain tener efectos positivos ya que la niña de cabello castaño mostro una radiante sonrisa , lo abrazo fuertemente era lo que quería escuchar

juntos para siempre...-

A la mañana siguiente temprano llego la profesora mcgonagall , esta ves estaban todos de la familia en la sala , preguntándole varias preguntas referente al mundo mágico , la profesora insistió en que la acompañaran , la siguieron llegando al caldero chorreante en donde les resivio tom el dueño del establecimiento y amablemenete les ayudo a entras en el callejón diagon , la primera parada del dia fue al banco en gringrotts en donde cambiaron el dinero muggle como le llamo la profesora a mágico (galeones) , después fueron por libros , tunicas , varitas ,etc.. compraron todo según la lista de Hogwarts

los dias pasaron rapido , sin darse cuenta que el dia en que debian partir a hogwarts era hoy , se despertaron temprano para arreglar todo , disfrutando los ultimos momentos que tenian en familia , tal vez exageraban pero querian recordar ese momento , el momento en que ellos dos iniciarian su propia aventura en un mundo desconocido a los ojos de sus progenitores , ellos por su parte deseaban que no fueran pero la decision de ir a aquel lugar era de ellos , con todo el pesar de sus corazones vieron como desaparecian en la estacion de trenes entre las plataformas nieve y diez

estan creciendo demasiado rapido john- comento elena con los ojos cristalinos , sus retoños sr habian marchado- aun recuerdo cuando tenian dos añitos y estaban jugando en la tina del baño los dos , dios me alegra tomarles muchas fotos a esos dos , parecia como si fuera ayer ...

son nuestros hijos querida , se cuidaran como siempre lo han hecho , los enseñastes hacer fuertes y amables -pasando su brazo por los hombros - vamos a casa amor

se sentira muy vacia sin mis dos niños john

por otra parte hermione y draco buscaron el tren de hogwarts cosa que no fue muy dificil , aun era temprano por lo cual no tubieron problemas al encontrar compartimiento ellos dos , ( imaginense el cabello de draco como el de rudy steiner ) , pasaron los minutos hasta que sintieron que el tren se marchava de la estacion , veian por la ventana como se alejaban , pero una persona entro al bagon

h..hola..pp.pueedo sentarme ? - pregunto tembloroso , draco hiba a negar pero se adelanto hermione con un potente si , draco solo miro con el seño fruncido a la castaña - m..mi nombre e.ess. nevile , neville longbotton, y ustedes?

soy hermione granger y el señor antisocial es mi hermano draco granger - presento - mucho gusto neville longbotton

no soy antisocial rata de biblioteca - replico , hermione puso los ojos en blanco

¿has leido la historia de hogwarts? - pregunto la castaña ignorando al rubio platino

si..no es muy temprano para tener los uniformes puestos - draco bufo , odiaba que su hermana lo ignorara por el pelele ese , neville de pronto palpo su bolsa ,su rostro se puso palido

¿te pasa algo ?- hasta vez fue draco ya que veia al mocoso ese como casi se ponia a llorar por lo que buscaba

mi..mi rana..l..la he perdido ...no.. trevol..- se lamento casi al borde de las lagrimas

tranquilo te ayudo a buscarlo

¿que? , no hermione , ven regresa - bramo , pero solo vio como su hermana salia del compartimiento , se levanto de su asiento siguiendola- por que le ayudas mione , deja que ese pelele lo haga , es su sapo ,no

no seas grosero , mama dice que ...- fue interumpida por draco

todos necesitan ayuda , ya me lo se de memoria, no , no no mione no me mires con tus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado , esta vez no funcionara .. - dijo viendola directamente a la cara pero tenia un lindo pucherito y los ojitos tristes , rayos , no podia negarse , suspiro pasando sus panos por los cabellos platinos , - de acuerdo...

siguieron los dos por compartimiento preguntando por la rana , draco ya estaba hasta la coronilla pero se callaba por hermione , siguieron asi hasta que en un compartimiento estaban dos niños , uno pelirrojo y el otro pelinegro , habia demasiados dulces y el niño de cabello rojo estaba , creo que realizando un hechizo , draco lo miro con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa arrogante

estamos buscando una rana llamada trevol , a un niño llamado neville se le perdio , la han visto - vio que los dos niños negaban - ooh , estas haciendo un hechizo continuana ..

claro..., rayo de luz solar , color de la mantequilla convertir esta rata en amarilla - pero no surtio enfecto el hechizo

seguro que era un hechizo ?? - pregunto draco mofandose del pelirrojo- las veces que nosotros realizamos hechizos nos salieron bien..

eran sencillos pero realizados con mucho exito , permiteme - dijo acercandose al de ojos verdes , saco su varita y dijo - oculus reparo

perfecto mione - felicito draco al ver como los lentes antes rotos ahora como nuevos , vio de reojo como algo en la frente del chico con anteojos - potter?

harry potter ..- pregunto esta vez hermione , el niño asintio , vio a draco alzando la ceja , los dos habian escuchado de harry potter pero nunca esperaron al conocerlo en persona - mucho gusto somos hermione y el es ..

draco - dijo para al final los dos decir granger

son familia , o primos? - hablo el pelirrojo con la boca llena

hermanos ,y tu eres ...

ron weasly

un placer ..- trataron de ignorar el asco que sentian los dos por ver como tenia la boca llena - adios harry potter y ron weasly


End file.
